MANA KUNCIKU?
by Achira1412
Summary: Endou kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, ya kunci. Tenma dan Shinsuke membantu akan tetapi... Want to know? Makanya samponan! Eh bukan, maksud RnR dong! XD


**MANA KUNCIKU!**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven Go by Level-5**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, dll =w=d**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata :3**

* * *

Siang hari di Raimon, waktunya untuk pulang dan bersantai. Pelatih tim Raimon Endou Mamoru bersiap untuk pulang karena hari ini tidak ada latihan. Endou siap-siap naik motor yang baru dibelinya kemarin di toko "Motorbekasmurahmeriah" (gak usah disebutin kali). Yak karena telat pulang, ajal sudah menantinya di rumah. Tapi...

"Kok.. Kok gak ada! Di mana nih di mana!" seru Endou kebingungan sambil ngrogoh ngrogoh kantong celananya. Sebenernya cari apaan sih? Ternyata, Endou ini sedang mencari kunci motornya. Endou pun panik setengah mati, gimana gak coba? Baru beli kemarin kunci langsung hilang.

"Endou Kantoku lagi nyari apa?" tanya anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Tenma Matsukaze, salah 1 anak paling rajin main sepakbola seperti Endou.

"Ini Tenma, cari kunci ku. Gak ada di kantong celanaku" jawab Endou.

"Eh, bukannya kunci itu kan yang di bollywood itu ya?" gumam Tenma.

"Loh? Kok Bollywood?"

"Kunci kunci hotahee" nyanyi Tenma yang sebenernya tuh lirik salah dan dengan pe-denya dia nyanyikan -_-

"Itu mah KUCHI! Yang aku cari itu KUNCI MOTOR" seru Endou.

"Di motornya, ada gak?" tanya Tenma lagi.

"Oh ya ada makasih" ujar Endou sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan SMP Raimon dengan lega, dan pulang dengan selamat.

**THE END... #plakbuakduarjgerjgukmeongg!**

* * *

**Tenma: elu gimana sih thor!**

**Author: Ma... Maaf Reader, yang tadi salah ^^"v Abaikan yang tadi, ga the end kok ^^l|**

**Tenma:Lanjutin nih fic! Ntar gw tendang lho!**

**Author: iya-iya sabar!**

* * *

"Di motornya ada gak?" tanya Tenma lagi.

"Gak ada! Aduh di mana nih?" Endou panik.

"Lagi pada ngapain nih? Panik massal?" tanya seorang tuyul pemain di tim Raimon bernama Shinsuke.

"Ini nih, Endou-Kantoku kehilangan kunci" kata Tenma polos.

"Klo ilang gw ga bisa pulang nih! Udah di rumah ajal menanti lagi! Gimana nih?" ujar Endou masih panik mondar mandir.

"Tenang Endou-Kantoku, biar kami yang mencarikannya!" kata Shinsuke menenangkan Endou.

"Emang kalian siapa?"

"Masa ga tau? Kita ini... Kita ini siapa sih Shinsuke?" tanya Tenma yang amnesia sesaat. Shinsuke Cuma menepuk dahinya. Endou Cuma cengo. Gak pelatihnya, ga muridnya, koplak semua! #diinjek

"Aduh buk, parah ik! Kita ini kan detective Tenma dan Shinsuke! Gitu!" seru Shinsuke sambil bergaya ala detective yang sebenernya ga pantes!

"Kayaknya aku pernah liat kayak gitu deh. Di mana ya? Detective Conan!" tebak Endou.

"Bukan!"

"Ng... Conan Meitantei!"

"Bukan! Detective Conan sama Conan Meitantei kan sama!" seru Shinsuke sweatdrop.

"Spongebob!" tebak Tenma asal-asalan. Dia ini pelakunya kok malah ga tau -_-"

"Ya Tuhan Tenma! Kau ini detective nya malah ga tau! Gimana sih!" protes Shinsuke.

"Terus apa?"

"Upin Ipin!" Shinsuke udah nyerah. Tenma sama Endou ngangguk ngerti.

"Kalian ngerti?" tes Shinsuke.

"Nggak"

"GUBRAK! Tau ah! Ayo Tenma, cari kuncinya si Endou Kantoku!" ajak Shinsuke daripada Tenma yang lagi konslet ini ketemu konslet nya si Endou ntar malah kobong lagi! Ntar jadi item, mbeseng, kinclong kayak areng dicuci pke S* K**n (sensor). Bayangin aja tuh apa jadinya. Dan daripada si Shinsuke ngamuk-ngamuk kesurupan mendingan Tenma ikut aja.

"Eh, aku lupa sesuatu Tenma" kata Shinsuke.

"Sumanto?" tanya Tenma

"SESUATU!"

"Oh, apa itu?"

"Kenapa gw ga tanya sama Endou Kantoku terakhir kali dia di mana?" ujar Shinsuke.

"Elu sih! Pikun! Sepuh! Kayak! Mbah! Buyut! Gw! Yang! Udah! Mati!" ejek Tenma habis-habisan yang entah kenapa tuh kata-kata dimutilasi. Melanggar HAKK tau! (Hak Asasi Kata-Kata) #plak

"Ya udah mbalik lagi!". Akhirnya mereka mbalik lagi ke lokasi kejadian berkarat(?).

"Endou Kantoku" panggil Tenma.

"Opo?"

"Terakhir kali Endou Kantoku pergi ke mana?" selidik Shinsuke yang sok detective.

"Itu, di ruang klub" jawab Endou polos.

"Oh yasudah, kami cariin tenang saja!". Shinsuke dan Tenma segera menuju lokasi yang disebutkan Endou. Endou hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian, Endou teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku bajunya.

"Tenma! Shinsuke! Tunggu!" panggil Endou seketika. Tapi tak ada gunanya, mereka sudah pergi jaauuuuh jauuuh darimuuu #malah nyanyi#.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Tenma dan Shinsuke langsung nge buka pintu (dibaca: nge dobrak) ruang klub sepak bola SMP Raimon. Lainnya pada shock, ada yang asma, jantungan, sesak nafas dll karena sakitnya berlanjut dan tidak menghubungi dokter seperti yang tertera pada obat-obat. Gimana nggak coba? Itu pintu langsung di dobrak gitu aja, padahal udah 10 kali jebol karena pelatih mereka yang ceroboh itu. Untungnya kali ini gak. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, suaranya itu lho! MAK GEDUBRAK DUNG TAK DUNG DES(?). Ngagetin orang! Gak ketuk pintu dulu kek, bunyiin bel kek, sms klo mau masuk ruang klub kek, tapi mereka juga ga merasa bersalah, gimana coba?

"Eh ada ayam nabrak truk eh ayam nabrak truk eh truk!" seru Kirino latah karena dobrakan tadi, biasa penyakit harian. Dan yg Tenma dan Shinsuke bingungkan, sejak kapan Kirino latah?

"Wah beneran lu Shinsuke, Tenma! Ngagetin orang tau gak! Ga cucok book" ujar Shindou.

"Maaf! Ini lagi keadaan darurat kunci!" seru Tenma buru-buru dan tampak memang sedang darurat.

"Aku taunya keadaan darurat cinta" ucap Hikaru polos. Lainnya cengo.

"Yah, itu mah di Spongebob!" timpal Shinsuke.

"Ehm ehm, gini, Endou Kantoku lagi kehilangan kunci motornya. Dan kita berusaha membantunya agar dpt upah! Lumayan nambah uang jajan, dan terakhir kali Endou Kantoku dateng ke sini" jelas Tenma pelan-pelan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Wah sialan lu, lu bantu tuh pelatih Cuma buat nambah UANG SAKU? Kok gak ajak-ajak gw sih!" protes Kirino yang semubuh dari latahnya.

"Gw kira apaan. Ternyata nambah uang saku" gumam Shindou.

"OK! Kali pertama..."

"PERTAMA KALI WOI!" teriak semua pada Tenma yang blom selesai ngomong.

"Ya pokoknya itu! Pertama kali, aku akan mewawancarai yang ada di ruang klub ini... Hikaru" kata Tenma. Tiba-tiba semua hilang seketika, ruangan klub menjadi ruang gelap dan hanya 1 lampu yang menerangi.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku ga salah apa-apa! Sumpah!" seru Hikaru gugup. Tenma dan Shinsuke hanya manggut-manggut curiga.

"Menurutmu, dia bisa jadi tersangka?" tanya Tenma sinis pada Shinsuke.

"Bisa saja, mukanya mencurigakan" jawab Shinsuke.

"Apa? Aku ga salah apa-apa sumpah!" Hikaru tambah gugup. Sekarang dia malah kayak HP dapet SMS geter-geter gitu.

"Mungkin saja dia bukan tersangka.. mungkin saja..."

"Saksi mata? Korban? Eh Korban Endou Kantoku ding" kata Shinsuke memotong pembicaraan Tenma.

"Bukan! Mungkin aja dia pelaku" ujar Tenma. Semua hening.

"PELAKU SAMA TERSANGKA ITU SAMA!" bentak Shinsuke galak.

"Eh? Iya toh? Baru tau aku!" ucap Tenma sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Shinsuke hanya menepuk jidadnya kayak vampir cino lok leng ditempeli jimat.

"Daripada ribut sama ni anak mending kita mulai wawancara sekmen pertama. Ok Hikaru, Di mana kau..." belum Shinsuke selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, Hikaru sudah mohon-mohon sama Shinsuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Shinsuke yang mini itu.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Aku sungguh malu!" seru Hikaru sambil nangis-nangis.

"Jadi kau yang..." lagi lagi Shinsuke belum selesai berkata-kata, Hikaru malah nangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"TOLONG! Jangan katakan! Sebenarnya..."

**FLASHBACK: ON**

_Hikaru: *nabrak bule*_

_Bule: Ouch..._

_Hikaru: I.. Iam sorry.._

_Bule: I am sorry too_

_Hikaru: I am sorry three (Dia dengernya TWO bukan TOO)_

_Bule: You are sorry for what?_

_Hikaru: Sorry Five (Dia dengernya FOUR bukan FOR)_

_Bule: Are you sick?_

_Hikaru: no! I am seven (Dia dengernya SIX bukan SICK)_

_Bule: ..._

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" jelas Hikaru sambil nangis-nangis dengan kejadian itu. Tenma dan Shinsuke hanya saling berpandangan dengan cengo unik mereka.

"Ini bukan soal bule!" seru Tenma sambil gebrek meja kayu yang ada di depannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini soal kunci Endou Kantoku yang hilang!" bentak Shinsuke.

"Jyah! Klo soal itu, mana gw tau? So what?" ujar Hikaru santai dan sok cuek.

"Tapi, kejadian tadi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Malu gw!" bisik Hikaru lirih pada Tenma dan Shinsuke.

"Iye iyelah". Tiba-tiba semua menjadi normal. Shindou dan Kirino kembali, yang tadinya seperti ruang gelap sekarang sudah kembali seperti ruang klub biasanya.

"Elu ditanyain apa?" tanya Shindou penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab" jawab Hikaru.

"Di mana-mana juga pertanyaan pastinya dijawab lah" kata Kirino.

"Ok, sekarang giliran kalian berdua. Shindou dan Kirino, sejodoh yang tidak senasib" ujar Shinsuke. Tiba-tiba, jadi ruang gelap lagi.

"Eh, ada kodok lewat ngorek eh lewat ngorek eh ngorek" Kirino latah lagi gara-gara kaget suasana ruang klub jadi gelap gini.

"Di mana nih!" seru Shindou shock.

"Bagasi"

"Bagasi mobil?" tanya Shindou lagi.

"Bukan, Bagasi induk ayam mati di tengah lumbung padi" jawab Tenma.

"Itu bukan bagasi, tapi BAGAI SI INDUK!" seru Kirino.

"Sekarep gw! Ok, pertanyaan pertama. Apakah kalian melihat Endou Kantoku berada di ruang klub sepak bola Raimon?" tanya Shinsuke yang langsung tu de topik (to the topic).

"Liat, waktu itu gw lagi baca majalah Bobo" jawab Shindou santai.

"Edisi berapa?" tanya Tenma yang pertanyaannya sama sekali ga penting dan gak ada nyambungnya sama kasusnya.

"13"

"APPUAAHH! 13! Dapet bonus pin Bobo gak? Gw kemarin beli tapi gak dapet" ujar Tenma yang curhat seketika. Shinsuke Cuma sweatdrop.

"Iya gw dapet, tapi malah gambarnya pak Ogah -_-" timpal Shindou.

"Jyah sayang sekali"

"Ck, Tenma! Kau tuh buang-buang waktu! Jadi, apakah kalian melihat kunci motor Endou kantoku?" Tanya Shinsuke lagi daripada topiknya ga nyambung.

"Iya gw liat, kunci yang ada bandolan Natsumi sama Bola kan? Oh ya juga ada gambar love yang chibi chibi juga, sumpah gw liat kuncinya ngakak sendiri" ucap Kirino.

"Ooh, jadi KAU YANG MENCURI KUNCI ENDOU KANTOKU?" seru Shinsuke sambil naik ke atas meja dengan gebrekan. Untung aja ga jebol, maklum badan mini.

"Eh mata lu copot eh lu copot eh copot" Kirino lagi-lagi latah dengerin gebrekannya si Shinsuke.

"Ya kaga lah! Siapa juga yang mau nyolong tuh kunci!" seru Shindou ga kalah sewot sama Shinsuke.

"Terus siapa yang nyolong?"

"Ya manakutehek! Cari aja sendiri!"

"Tapi terakhir kali, Endou Kantoku deket ama si Masaki tadi. Siapa tau Masaki yang nyolong, dia kan pinter nyolong" kata Shindou yang mengatakan apa yang ia liat menggunakan mata hidungnya sendiri.

"Saksi mata yang bagus Shindou!" puji Tenma sambil ngacungin jempol mirip Maito Gay yang aslinya orangnya gak Gay #diinjek.

"Tapi, sejak kapan Masaki nyolong?" tanya Shinsuke curiga.

"Itu..."

"Eh! Elu ga tau ya! Dia kan belajar nyolong sama Kaito Kid!" seru Kirino nyelonong aja kayak bis nyelip. Shindou belom selesai ngomong aja dah langsung nyrocos.

"Emang Kaito Kid buat les toh?" tanya Tenma sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Buat"

"Dan siapa Kaito Kid?" tanya Tenma lagi. Semua gubrak.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Udah balikin kami ke tempat asal kami! Di sini banyak nyamuk!" protes Shindou. Dan... Kembali ke ruang klub.

"Syukurlah, badan gw dah bentol bentol digigitin nyamuk. Ga pke Ahutan sih" kata Kirino.

"Ok, waktunya kita tanya Masaki. Masaki... Mana Masaki?" tanya Shinsuke bingung. Semua geleng-geleng kayak orang dugem sambil angkat bahu.

"Nah itu Masaki!" ujar Tenma sambil nunjuk orang lagi molor di soffa. Siang-siang gini masih molor aja tuh anak! Dan sejak kapan tuh soffa ada di situ? Juga suara ngoroknya keras banget kayak orang keselek Borobudur. Ampun dah. Tiba-tiba...

_WHY, Mienu asu e to.. Kitai, kome aruiteru no.. Mada, Kimi wo omou.. Tochuu mitai ni zanwameku..._

Tuh suara keras banget ampe gempa di seluruh ruangan (lebay amat?). Ternyata bunyi itu sumbernya dari HP Masaki yang dpt sms. Apalagi tuh sms datengnya 5 kali berturut-turut! Dan lagi, tuh HP volumenya paling pol dan speakernya gedhe. Gimana ga gempa coba? Tangan Masaki menyentuh tuh HP dan musik brenti, maklum touchi eh bukan maksud Touchscreen. Akhirnya semua dapat berhenti menutup kuping mereka yang udah budeg gara-gara tuh HP. Dan kayaknya si Masaki masih tidur dan nglindur lalu mulai nggenggam tuh HP.

"Sialan loe! Ga tau orang lagi tidur! Ngganggu orang lagi tidur tau gak! Berisik nih gw jadi bangun kan! Gw ngantuk banget masa loe ganggu sih! Ga ngerti apa orang lg enak-enak istirahat! Dasar sinting loe!" bentak Masaki pada HP nya sendiri dan yang akhirnya mbanting tuh HP. Sudah jelas dia masih nglindur karena di luar akal sehat, malah di dalam akal sakit. Semua yang liat hanya cengo dan beberapa ada yang sweatdrop. Tenma pun iba sama tuh orang dan menepuk pundak Masaki.

"Mas.. Sadar" ujar Tenma sambil menepuk pundak Masaki. Masaki kaget langsung spontan aja bangun.

"REM REM! DI DEPAN ADA POHON! BELOK! ADA MBAH MBAH NGEMIS AWAS! EH ADA JURANG LOMPAT! AWAS ADA ANAK KECIL REM REM REM! NABRAAK! DOR DOR DOR!" teriak Masaki kaget dan kayaknya tetap masih di bawah sadar. Tenma tambah cengo.

"Mas, maaf ini bukan sekolah mengemudi" kata Tenma menyadarkan Masaki.

"Terus?"

"Sekolah NAEK PESAWAT!"

"Oooh,.. klo gitu salah dong. AWAS! DI DEPAN ADA TIANG LISTRIK! Sial tuh tiang listrik tinggi amet. AWAS ADA AWAN MENDUNG HUJAN! BADAI MENYERANG DUNIA! MAYDAY MAYDAY, KAMI JATUH! AAKKH" Masaki semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua yang liat udah pada jawdrop. Ampe tuh mulut masing-masing anak kemasukan lalat.

"Ekh ekh, sialan lu lat! Masuk masuk ke mulut gw ga pke ijin! Ketuk pintu kek!" protes Shindou pada lalat yang barusan masuk ke mulutnya. Semua hanya sweatdrop pada Shindou.

"Apa?"

"Aduuh, kaget nih gw! Tau gak seehh! Gw lagi tidur untuk kecantikan nih!" protes Masaki karena istirahatnya diganggu. Sekalian Rest In Peace aja loe! Istirahat selamanya! #dihajar Masaki.

"Mas, ente nglindur?" tanya Tenma.

"Bukan! Gw Ngigau, oh ya, satu lagi. Ngapain ente manggil ane mas?" tanya Masaki balik.

"Nama ente kan MASaki" kata Tenma polos.

"Sekalian Masako aja dah, udah gw mau tidur! Minggir loe sana ke kali sebelah!" usir Masaki lalu kembali tidur. Shinsuke kesel sama tingkah laku si Masaki. Langsung aja tuh si Shinsuke ndorong Masaki ampe jatuh. PLAK GEDUMPRANG DUNG TAK DUNG DES.

"Adoooh, sakit tau gak! Lama-lama badan gw bisa encok semua!" bentak Masaki.

"ELU TUH YANG SALAH! Siang yang ga bolong ini ngapain juga molor di sini! Apaan loe!" bentak Shinsuke yang gak kalah sewot. Sekarang, tatapan mereka dipenuhi setruman listrik dari pikachu. Tenma hanya cengo.

"Udah jangan pada brantem! Siang gini ribut? GA JAMAN DEH LOEE!"  
lerai Shindou yang akhir-akhirnya sama aja NGEJEK tuh dua orang.

"Apa kata lu? BERISIK! PERGI SANA LOE!" Shinsuke sama Masaki kompak sewotnya. Sekarang, sudah ada dua cengo di sini, Shindou dan Tenma. Kirino Cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Dan...

"WOI! JANGAN BRANTEEEMMMMM!" Akhirnya si Hikaru ngoceh juga kayak burung beo. Semua cengo. Baru pertama kali ini liat Hikaru sewot.

"O... Ok..." Masaki sama Shinsuke udah terlanjur merinding liat Hikaru sewot.

"Bisa diem gak sih? Ini gw masih main belle's Beauty Boutique sama Nanny Mania secara bergantian! Lu semua ganggu konsen gw!" protes Hikaru lalu kembali ke laptopnya yang sejak kapan ada di situ.

_Masaki: 'gilak tuh anak, klo sewot serem bener. Kayak setan kesamber bledheg'_

_Shindou: 'tuh anak belajar galak dari mana sih? Bisa serem kayak pocong gentayangan di got sebelah'_

_Kirino: 'ni anak sewot tapi kok mainannya gituan -_-'_

_Shinsuke: 'dapet saingan baru buat sewot tuh, tuh anak OOC banget sih!'_

_Tenma: 'dasar tuh anak... eh gw tadi mau bayangin apa sih? Gw lupa'_

_All: 'PKN SPH!'_

"Ok ok, kembali ke topik" kata Shinsuke tenang daripada ribut mulu dan juga daripada si Hikaru sewot lagi.

"Masaki, kami ingin menginterokanmusik ama loe" jelas Tenma.

"Menginterokanmusik? Maksud ente menginterogasi kali!" ujar Masaki membetulkan kata-kata Tenma yang masih kocar kacir.

"Pokoknya itu! Ok, dimulai dari... sekarang". Kembali ke ruangan gelap.

"Hah! Hah! Di mana ini?" seru Masaki kebingungan nge liat ruangan yg gelap yang hanya diterangi 1 lampu.

"Gak usah banyak tanya! Jangan pedulikan ruangannya. Kami ingin bertanya, apakah Anda, saudara Masaki terakhir kali bersama Endou Kantoku?" tanya Shinsuke mulai menginterogasi Masaki.

"Iye, emang kenape? Elu iri?" jawab Masaki.

"Bukan itu! Apakah ente tau kunci motor Endou Kantoku?" giliran Tenma bertanya.

"Kagak! Gw aja udah punya 500 kunci di rumah! Ngapain juga merhatiin kunci tuh orang ndeso" jawab Masaki sinis.

"Sepertinya dia memang bukan pelakunya, terus siapa dong?" gumam Shinsuke.

"WOI! PADA NGAPAIN!" tiba-tiba suara menggelegar dateng sekejap kayak bledheg yang barusan lewat. Ruangan gelap tentu saja langsung jadi ruangan klub lagi.

"TSURUGI!" seru semuanya saat tuh orang masuk ke ruangan.

"Kenape? Kangen ye ma gue?" tanya Tsurugi yang ternyata gak kalah pe-de nya.

"OK! TSURUGI, TERSANGKA TERAKHIR!" Seketika, ruang gelap kembali dateng.

Ruang Gelap: aduh, capek nih mondar mandir mulu! Ini yang terakhir! Capek gw

Shinsuke: iye iye,

Tenma: eh? Ruangan bisa ngomong

Shinsuke: IDK -_-

"Ada apa nih? Mau nginterogasi gw?" tanya Tsurugi meyakinkan.

"Tuh tau!" kata Tenma.

"Oh yasudah"

"Ni anak santai amet sih?" bisik Shinsuke ke Tenma.

"Ya mana gw tau!" kata Tenma ikutan berbisik pada Shinsuke.

"Cepetan! Waktu gw ga banyak! Habis ini ada jadwal malak temen-temen jatah makan siang" tuntut Tsurugi.

"Ekhm ekhm, ok.. Tsurugi, apakah kau terakhir kali bersama Endou Kantoku?" tanya Tenma segera daripada tuh Tsurugi ngamuk-ngamuk mirip king kong.

"Iye"

"Lalu, apakah kau tau kunci sang pelatih sarap itu?" tanya Tenma lagi.

"Kagak"

"OK itu sudah cukup" dan akhirnya ruangan Klub kembali.

"Udah? Cuma itu doang? Interogasi macam apa itu!" seru Tsurugi.

"Ye maaph, tenaga gw udah habis buat nge wawancarai mereka-mereka, udah mbalik ke Endou kantoku aja ngomong kagak ada di mana-mana" kata Tenma. Semua setuju.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Ya ampun, tuh anak kok lama banget sih" gumam Endou sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya.

"Endou Kantoku!" panggil dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenma dan Shinsuke.

"Akhirnya kalian dateng juga! Darimana aja sih kalian dari tadi kutunggu lho" tanya Endou.

"Cari kunci Endou Kantoku, sayangnya gak ada di mana-mana. Maafin kami ya mawar eh mawar maksud Endou Kantoku" ucap Tenma lirih. Kemudian Endou tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua yang liat hanya cengo.

"Endou Kantoku kenapa tertawa?" tanya Shinsuke heran.

"Ya jelas lah gak ada! Orang kuncinya di kantong baju gw! Bhuakakaka" seru Endou masih ngakak gajelas.

"JA.. JADII!"

"Sebenernya dari tadi aku panggil kalian tapi pada gak kedengeran yasudah" jelas Endou.

"DASAR PELATIH TAK TAU DIUNTUNG! TEMAN-TEMAN SERAAANGG!" seru Tenma memberi aba-aba dan kompak saja, mereka pada gebukin Endou.

"Adaw adaw! WoI! Sakit!"

Dan itulah nasibmu Endou, TERIMA ITU! Salah siapa juga pikun naruh kunci, ini kan akibatnya -_-

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**LoL, gaje nan edan.. Saya buat fic ini ga terlalu konsen juga, soalnya sodara saya nangis mulu -_- apalagi ditambah bledheg (yang kebetulan lg ujan) keras nyamber, tambah ga konsen. Ya, itu juga DG dan NG lah (Derita Gw dan Nasib Gw) yang penting Thanks for Read and please Review dan tentu saja Kripik sambal nya eh bukan, Kritik Saran klo ada ;w;d**


End file.
